


You Stall My Heart

by reaboo17



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bathroom Stall AU, F/F, Test Fic, halp, pms writing, save the undies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaboo17/pseuds/reaboo17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tampon/pad forgotten</p><p>Laura is stuck in a stall</p><p>waiting....</p><p>waiting...</p><p>in an empty bathroom stall</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Stall My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on my period, the blood rushing thru my veins wants to write. Bring it.
> 
> I'm sorry this fic will be a mess like me right now.
> 
> excuse the grammar because it's not in the proper state like me.
> 
> who would read this anyway lol

"Shit!" Laura exclaimed as she rummages in her bag in search for a tampon or some pads then the realization hit her that she forgot to bring some.

It's not like she forgets her due in THAT time of the month, she just assumes it will come sooner like tonight? Not during her break from work at the mall... in an empty bathroom stall which is kinda a relief since she doesn't want to scare some people from her panicky cursing inside the very end stall however, she feels uneasy being alone in there looking at the empty tissue roll which is great, fantastic.

Laura shifts on the toilet seat and her pants are on her ankles along with her underwear, she doesn't want her panties to get those bloody stains. Ew. Alright this is natural, she's just letting her period flow, slowly dripping on the toilet water, closing her eyes as if some miracle will happen as she opens it. Laura inhales long enough while her clammy hands are caressing her bare thighs then she exhales slowly...

"I'm on my way, just give me ten minutes."

Laura's eyes snap back open, she heard a low-echoey voice, oh right she's still in the bathroom having a bloody crisis. She could see someone facing the mirror from the thin line gap of her stall, she squints like she could possibly see more of the person.

"I'll make it worth your while, I promise." A flirty tone message from the stranger, Laura made a face of squimish? disgust? Eh it doesn't matter, what matters is finally someone's here that she hope that this person could help her!

"Uh.. hello?" Laura greets awkwardly loud enough so the person behind her stall would hear her.

The person ignored her or wasn't aware that Laura was trying to get her attention.

"Excuse me? Hello?" Laura tried again and this time, it's clearly obvious that she is trying to call the stranger not sounding like having a phone call with someone inside the stall. 

The person turned around with slightly narrowed eyebrows, she looks annoyed or disturbed. Laura saw her face but barely noticed the person's expression as she turned around. The woman pockets her phone and observes the stalls then she heard a flush sound coming from the end stall. 

The woman walks toward the end stall and slightly knocks on it, "hello? someone there?" 

"Uh... yeah, I'm trying to um call you." Laura shyly stated and she looks down looking at the woman's black boots from the outside.

The person huffs, "why then?" she sounds so amused. _This is gonna be interesting_.

"I need um you- your help, I- I forgot to bring my tampon an-- and I couldn't stand cause y'know? Do you have any extra pad or tampon? Laura stuttered, this could not get more any embarrassing!

The amused person grins wickedly. Oh she does have some alright. She reached for her bag and gets the tampon, she stares at it for moment like she's trying to think of something diabolical or or an exhange for something... something.

"Yes I-"

"Oh thanked god!" Laura happily said almost jumping from the toilet seat.

The stranger raised her eyebrows and blinks, "okay then." 

"Can I have it?"

There it is. The person thought, she taps her chin with the tampon then she immediately stopped, she looks silly, thanked goodness the girl in trouble didn't see her, pfft it's not like she would feel embarrass. Ridiculous. 

"Wait, on one condition."

"Wait, what?" Laura's widens her eyes, she can't believe the girl just teasing her?! She's just asking for a tampon, the woman should understand this kind of coochie problem, jesus christ!

"You will agree to come with me." The woman implied, again, she still sounds so amused, this is not funny!

 _Bitch where?!_ Laura mentally shouts at the woman. "Whaa- what the hell? I don't even know you!"

 

"Carmilla."

"What?!" Laura yelled.

"Okay, do you want it or not?!" Camilla angrily waves the tampon in front of Laura's stall like as if they could see each other.

"Please? Jus- give it to me. I'll come with you wherever the hell is it." 

 _Woah that was easy._  Carmilla just shrugs and bent down so she's handing the tampon for Laura to get... still out of reach as Laura tries to grab for it. _What the fuck?!_

 _"_ Promise _?"_ Carmilla teasingly and purposely not handing the tampon that easy. 

"YES FINE! Laura hurriedly grabs the tampon from Carmilla's grip, her right palm palming the floor, while her left gripping the tampon feeling the cold wet floor, ass in the air, pants and underwear still hugging her ankles.

Carmilla holds her laughter, "you okay?" she teased.

"Ugh."

"What's wrong now?" Carmilla chuckled.

Laura facepalming realizing she needs some tissues due to her previous bleeding...before inserting her tampon.

"Hand me some tissues from there." Laura angrily commands the entertained Carmilla.

"Oooh demanding aren't we?" 

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME!" 

Carmilla's eyes are wide now, "woah there, okay!" she tossed it like shooting a basketball

"Really?!" Laura almost didn't catch the roll of tissues.

"But are we still on later?" Carmilla asked ignoring how annoyed Laura is now.

"Shut up." Laura finally... FINALLY doing her business. " _Bitch_." she sighed.

"Excuse me?! You know I could not let you go outside, I could block your way from opening this door, it seems that you should camp yourself in there." Carmilla is teasing... again.

"Yes. Fine. ALRIGHT! Happy?" Laura shouted.

"Hmm, very." Carmilla steps back and crosses her arms then waits for Laura to come out, she's smirking triumpantly.

 

Laura steps outside with a bunched up face, staring instantly at the person in front of her. Carmilla's smirk is gone, poofed, vanished like she is seeing something that couldn't take her eyes off.

Laura sighed and shakes her head, "let's just take this over with, after you then." She deadpans.

"Right." Carmilla clears her throat, "well cupcake, I think you owe me some coffee."

"What?!" Laura snap her head at the person beside her, they walk side by side when they got out from the bathroom.

 

Carmilla just chuckled. Guess she won't be going anywhere. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> o_o
> 
> you thought it was gonna be smut eh?


End file.
